Many office workers and students spend their times sitting on chairs which cause diseases such as abdominal obesities, constipation, etc. Since they spend most of their times working on computers, patients who suffer scoliosis increase.
The scoliosis represents a phenomenon that a normal vertebra supporting the center of a human body is bent leftward or rightward. When the vertebra is bent, a vertebra muscle such as a rhomboid muscle comes to receive persistent stresses, so the patient suffers a chronic fatigue, a low back pain, a headache or a disk disease. The above mentioned diseases might prevent young persons in their growth periods from normal growths.
As described above, it is essential for a person to do an exercise which is directed to enhance a right posture and waist power so as to prevent an abdominal obesity, constipation, a scoliosis, etc. which derive from a bad life habits.
A conventional cycling exercise apparatus with pedals is widely used as a representative aerobic exercise apparatus configured to train low bodies. The above mentioned conventional exercise apparatus uses the forces coming from two legs like a typical bicycle for thereby effectively strengthening the muscle powers of low bodies. So, it is not proper to a waist exercise planned to prevent constipation and abdominal obesity and to strengthen vertebra.
According to the Korean registered utility model number 20-0418024 filed on Mar. 14, 2006 by the same applicant as the present invention, it is directed to an oscillation structure for a bicycle saddle having features in that it is hinged at a frame for a support shaft of a saddle body to be pivot in leftward or rightward directions, and a crank shaft with an eccentric portion is rotated by a pedal operation. When an ascending and descending operation of a connection rod coupled to the eccentric portion is performed, the leftward and rightward oscillations are performed in the saddle body. The above mentioned invention has a problem in that it is hard to adjust the oscillations and the height of the saddle.
According to the Korean patent publication number 10-2010-0016866 filed on Aug. 15, 2008 by the same applicant as the present invention, a health bicycle with a leftward and rightward oscillating structure of a saddle comprises a pedal part 3000 and a saddle part 7000 in which a pedal and a driving sprocket are installed at both sides of a crank shaft installed at a frame, and at least driven sprocket is connected to the driving sprocket by way of a chain, and the driven sprocket rotates in sync with the rotation of the crank shaft. A fixing bracket with an are-shaped gear is axially installed at a lower side of the saddle, and the saddle part 7000 is configured for the arc-shaped gear to receive leftward and rightward pivoting forces from the gear part and to perform leftward and rightward pivoting operations. Between the driving sprocket and the driven sprocket rotating in sync with the driving sprocket is eccentrically installed an end portion of the connection rod. The gear part and the pedal part 3000 are configured to form an eccentric link structure by way of a connection rod. The rotational force of the pedal part 3000 is converted into a reciprocating pivoting force, and the converted force is provided to the gear part by way of the connection rod. The saddle part 7000 tooth-engaged with the gear part by way of the arc-shaped gear pivots in leftward and rightward directions by receiving the reciprocating pivoting force of the gear part for thereby oscillating in leftward and rightward directions. However, it is inconvenient for a user to adjust the connection rod when adjusting the oscillation angle and the height of the saddle.
According to the Korean patent registration number 10-0931849, the diet and rehabilitation apparatus using oscillations comprises a saddle disposed at an upper side of the base, a first rotary shaft and a second rotary shaft which are spaced apart from each other and are rotatably installed at the base, a pair of main pedals rotating the first rotary shaft, a driving force transfer part connected with the first and second rotary shafts and transferring a rotational force from one of them to the other one, a cam having a certain cam profile on an outer surface of the second rotary shaft, a cam roller rolling depending on the rotation of the cam while it is in contact with the outer surface of the cam and reciprocating, a saddle support part to which the cam roller is rotatably engaged and which supports the saddle, and a motion conversion part enabling the saddle to ascend and descend by converting the rotational motion of the second rotary shaft into a straight reciprocation motion. However, the above mentioned apparatus has a problem in that unnecessary double pedals are installed, and the construction is complicated, and it is hard to adjust the oscillating angles.
The Japanese patent publication number 2002-210037 discloses an exercise apparatus comprising a handle part 2000 that a user holds, a saddle part 7000 for a user to sit on and a pair of pedal and crank parts helping to perform a rotational motion of the pedal and crank parts with the aid of the stepping motions of two feet. There is provided a crank apparatus having features in that the rotational motion is performed in sync with the rotational motions of the pedal and crank parts, and the rotational motion of the pedal and crank parts is converted into an oscillating motion of the saddle part 7000 by using the eccentric member connected with the saddle part 7000 at the position eccentric from the center of the rotations. However, since the oscillation fixing point is leaned toward the downward side, the user's stability is bad, and collapse might occur, and it is inconvenient and hard to adjust the oscillating angles.
The Korean utility mode publication number 20-2007-0001101 discloses an oscillated fitness bicycle structure comprising an eccentric portion on a first driving apparatus, a driving rod which is integral with the handle support rod and is arranged on the saddle support rod, a vibration rod which is connected with the handle support rod and the saddle support rod and moves forward and backward, and an elastic element providing a bounce in the upward direction. When an exerciser sits on the saddle, the weight of the exerciser causes the saddle support rod to be pushed downward, and two driving rods enable the driving wheel of the first driving apparatus and the weight wheel of the second driving apparatus to rotate, and the handle support rod and the saddle support rod oscillate upwards and downwards so as to generate a motion which is similar with the horse riding motion, and a lateral oscillation can be performed. However, it is hard to adjust the leftward and rightward oscillation angles of the saddle and the upward and downward motion span.
*Patent Documents*
Korean Utility Model Registration Number 20-0418024
Korean Patent Publication Number 10-2010-0016866
Korean Patent Registration Number 10-0931849
Japanese Patent Publication Number 2002-210037
Korean Utility Model Publication Number 20-2007-0001101